Labor Pains
by KakaxIru2010
Summary: After an error of Judgement, Haruhi is now pregnant with Kyouya's baby! What will they do? How will the rest of the Hosts take the news? Will they keep it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

Haruhi's hands shook as she held the small plastic wand. "Come one, come on." Her pleading didn't get her the results any faster. How could this have happened? The question was quite rhetorical. She knew exactly how this happened.

~flashback~

Haruhi wandered aimlessly around the crowded room. Her friend's apartment was jammed wall to wall with people, moving and gyrating to the thumping bass of some American song. She was here because she was angry.

'Stupid Tamaki-senpai. I'll show him that I can take care of myself,' she thought, grabbing her tenth shot of whisky from someone passing by with a tray on their shoulder. She threw it back in one gulp and felt the warm burn flood her chest. "Rock on, sister." She didn't know where the voice had come from and she didn't care. She needed to find somewhere to sit until the room stopped spinning. Finding a small foot rest, she tried to feel her way onto it. Everything was blurry. "Maybe that last shot wasst such a good idea," she slurred. She needed to go home. No. She couldn't go home reeking of alcohol and stumbling through the door. Ranka-san would kill her. Without quite realizing what her arm was doing, she had pulled out her cell phone. A familiar but angry voice permeated the alcohol induced haze. "Do you have any idea what time it is? This'll be another two-million yen to your debt." She clutched the phone and tried to make a coherent sentence. "Kyouya-senpai," she said. "I don't think I'm somewhere I should be. My head is fuzzy and there's too many people." The voice on the other end of the line was suddenly very serious.

"Haruhi, where are you? I'm coming to get you." She tried to think. What was the apartment number? What was the street name even? "Uuuh. I don't… um. Three, no."

"Don't worry about it. Just stay on the phone. I'll come to you. It's very important that you stay on the line. Do you understand?" She told him yes and listened. She heard him dressing and calling for a servant to ready his limo. It didn't take long. The shadow king had kept a conversation going with her to keep her from falling asleep. It was only a matter of thirty minutes for him to arrive. She saw the crowd part as he came through, glaring at anyone who dared to do so much as look at him. Haruhi looked up at her senpai as he came to stand before her.

Kyouya extended a hand toward her. "She took it and allowed him to pull her up, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and curling his own around her waste. The dark haired teen practically carried her to the doorway and out to the long black car. His chauffer opened the door, waiting until his master and his guest were safely in the back seat. Kyouya sat the young brunette on the leather seat opposite him. She watched as he laced his fingers together, leaning forward. He seemed to be thinking. Finally he spoke.

"What were you thinking," he said. Staring at her senpai, she suddenly had a thought. She'd never realized how attractive he truly was. She giggled, leaning forward and curling her arms around his neck. "You know, senpai, you're actually kinda cute." She nestled her head under his chin. Kyouya wasn't quite sure what to do. Haruhi was most definitely not herself. The petite brunette pulled back, her expression suddenly serious. As serious as she could look with those rosy cheeks and glazed eyes any way. "I remember how you said I should pay for the flowers senpai." She shifted to sit on his lap. "I think I should pay for them now." She gripped the collar of his black jacket. He was shirtless beneath it in his haste to leave his house. Tugging on the collar, she pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. His eyes wide, Kyouya struggled for a coherent thought. He found none. This was his first kiss. He knew he should, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, but he had held a secret desire for his subordinate for so long. Before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her waste, pulling her flush against his bare, washboard stomach. She wound her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in the black hair. Gently, he glided his tongue across her lower lip, asking her permission. She gave it almost too willingly, parting her lips for him to slip through. A soft moan escaped her, she'd never felt something like this before.

~end flashback~

She couldn't really recall anything after that, but she could infer, considering she had woken up the next morning quite naked, in a large bed, next to an equally nude Oohtori heir. What else could she have done? She left before he woke up. What else could be expected? Things had become very uncomfortable between them lately. The Shadow King would pretend nothing was amiss, and left no hint that anything had gone on, but she would catch him watching her, feel his wondering gaze as she sat with the customers. She'd screwed up royally. Not only had she ruined a friendship, but now she was two weeks late. She'd always been spot on before. She was praying that it was only a stress oriented anomaly as she waited for the results of the home test. Finally, she saw it. Her heart dropped. In the test window, clear as day, was a little pink plus sign.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Haruhi sat in the window seat of the third music room, staring at her stomach. She had no idea how to go about all of this. She'd been agonizing over it for weeks. What are you supposed to do when the father of your baby hasn't spoken to you since the night of conception, your friends will severely over-react, and your father is out of town leaving you advice-less? One thing she'd already decided was that she was going to carry the baby full term. Whether or not she kept it was something she was more than willing to put off. The biggest issue now was how and if she was going to tell her senpai.

'I thought the girls here that wanted kids were crazy before,' she thought to herself. 'Now I know they are. The nausea's unbearable.' Her hand came up to cover her mouth. Haruhi stood quietly to head off to the bathroom once again. It was the same thing every morning. At least six trips during school and one or two once she got home. And that was only because of the smell. Everyone in her building was cooking something different and the scents all mixed together to make one giant sickening odor. She was so sensitive anymore. Every little thing set her stomach off, and not just her stomach. Let's face it. Tamaki made her angry a lot of the time, but now it was hair trigger. He'd asked her for a pencil and she'd gone off the handle. On the same note, she'd become very overprotective of Honey, even if she didn't notice it.

She heard Kyouya typing away on his keyboard and it made her heart clench. She knew she had to tell him. She just didn't know how to do that yet. It wasn't like Haruhi to be confused about things. She always knew what she wanted and was never afraid to go and get it. But this…this was terrifying. How could she face him after the way she acted that night? 'Dear God and that's only what I remember,' she thought. 'Who knows what I did when I got to his place?" She sighed.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?" She jumped and turned. No way. Dark eyes stared at her from behind the lenses. "You've been acting very strangely." Kyouya was talking to her for the first time in three months. "Oh. You…you talked to me."

"Is it really that much of a surprise," he asked, closing his laptop. "Well," she started. "You've barely even looked at me since…since…" Her face turned bright red and she couldn't finish her sentence. Kyouya sighed. "Forgive me if I was being distant. When you didn't bring it up I thought that perhaps you wanted to forget." Kyouya stood

and headed toward her. "Well, you kind of ignored me. I thought you were angry with me or you regretted what happened. It hurt."

A glint of anger flashed though his dark eyes. His answer was calm which made it sting all the more. He looked her in the eye and said, "Almost as much as waking up alone like some one night stand." Haruhi flinched. She hadn't thought of any of that at the time. She'd just been so afraid, not knowing what had happened the night preceding.

'Well at least I know I lost my virginity,' she thought. 'But he can't know why I'm sure yet.' But she was curious. What had gone on? Had he at least been gentle? How did it escalate to such a point?

"Senpai," she asked. "What happened that night? I can't remember anything after you picked me up and took me to the limo." He looked surprised. "I thought you would have remembered more than that." She shook her head. "Please, senpai. I want to know."

He paused, thinking back to that night three months ago, still crystal clear in his mind.

~flashback~

Kyouya felt her moan more than heard it. Her entire body hummed, pressed against his bare chest. He'd always felt so much for this poor peasant girl. It had started growing inside of him as a simple affection after the mall fiasco. It had grown slowly as he began to notice more and more small things about her. Then, after she had come forward to face his father at the festival in his honor, it was sealed. He was deeply in love with this naïve, simple, small town girl. Yet he knew she would not return his affections. She wasn't one to notice when she was admired. Now he had a chance. He understood that once she was back to herself she may hate him. But he also understood he may never have another chance like this. And this would make his feelings for her clear enough for even Tamaki to see. She pulled away from him, taking a deep breath and giggling as she nuzzled his neck.

"Mmmmmm. Senpai is so warm." A shiver ran down his spine as her breath fell across his sensitive ears. She seemed to notice this. "Does senpai like it when his ears are touched?" She gently took one earlobe between her teeth, sucking and nibbling on it. It made him moan. His ears were always a high level pleasure point. He didn't think she'd discover that so quickly. He kissed her slender neck, making her moan. The limo had stopped at his home sooner than he'd anticipated. He slipped the driver a small amount of hush money as he escorted her up to his bedroom. They slipped in and he turned only long enough to lock the door. Somehow that was long enough for her to slip out of her striped tank top and bra. They lay at the foot of his bed. She'd already crawled onto the large four poster that had replaced his old single at his father's insistence that he was a growing boy and would want a more comfortable place to bring ladies home to. That didn't seem so silly anymore. The brunette girl was sprawled out, enjoying the feel of the silk duvet against her bare torso. Finally, she caught his eye and seemed to remember why she was here.

"Senpai," she called, rolling onto her stomach and stretching out one arm, beckoning to him with one finger. A thrill ran down his spine at the sight and settled in his groin. He didn't need much convincing. The dark haired boy was on her in an instant, rolling her onto her back and capturing her lips. Her hands ran up his stomach and chest, pealing his jacket from his thin, lean frame so they were both bare from the waist up. Their chests pressed together. The skin to skin contact sent another thrill through him. This was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. Desire spread through him like wild fire, burning his skin. The night was filled with moans and passion, pleasure and one quick moment of pain that he still felt bad about. He knew it had to happen but it didn't mean he had to like it. Finally, they had tired and curled up under the blankets together, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, sunlight came streaming in through the windows, waking him. Slowly, he blinked the sleep from his eyes only to realize that she was gone. Her call left in his phone's history was the only proof that any of it had happened. She'd run out on him the first chance she'd got and it was highly upsetting. He'd never been one to be shocked at abandonment or let down. This pain in his chest was entirely new to him. She hated him. He'd anticipated it but it didn't make it sting any less.

~End flashback~

Haruhi had turned bright red several times when he gave his account of their escapade. The last part had hit the young teen like a slap to the face. "Senpai," she started. "I didn't leave because I hated you or because I had regrets or didn't care. I was scared. What would you have done if you woke up in your senpai's bed, naked, with no recollection of how you got there? His face was an expressionless mask as she explained her flight. "I didn't know what to do. I panicked." She still got no response. He seemed frozen. Then she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but over her shoulder.

Her insides turned to ice as she turned to see who had heard them and how much they now knew. "Well," the eavesdropper said. "That answers one of questions."


	3. Chapter 2 Revised

**Chapter 2:**

"Well," the eavesdropper said. "That answers one of my questions." Haruhi turned slowly in front of Kyouya to face the intruder. "The second is…"

"…"

"…"

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?! SHE IS A DELICATE LITTLE FLOWER AND YOU'VE SOILED HER!" Tamaki screamed and yelled and flailed, tears streaming down his face. The blonde host king grabbed the pregnant teen and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry little one. Daddy is going to make everything all better again. You'll see. You'll never have to think of that night again."

Kyouya shook his head.

"I suppose you're set on ignoring the fact that you treating her like a defenseless child drove her to go to that party in the first place? That you're the reason she drank herself under the table and had to call me?" The host king looked like he'd been slapped. His attention was turned to Haruhi, his expression very serious. Tamaki took her by the shoulders. "You did what?" He wasn't yelling. His voice was soft but stern. Still, it pulled at her fragile emotions. "Please tell me he's wrong, Haruhi. You're smarter than that. Please tell me he's wrong." He was disappointed. Haruhi was starting to tear up. She gripped her chest, where the pain was. Her senpai was so upset and let down and it was her fault. It made her heart hurt. A tear spilled over, falling down her cheek.

A look of shock planted itself on Tamaki and Kyouya's faces. "What are you…" Kyouya stepped forward, interrupting Tamaki to place his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Haruhi?"

She just stood there, tears spilling over. Her stomach churned and she remembered why she'd originally gotten up. Haruhi covered her mouth, running out of the room, her senpai's staring after her. There was silence for a moment. Kyouya's stomach churned as well. The signs Haruhi was exhibiting didn't bode well for either of them. "Kyouya," Tamaki turned slowly to face his friend. "Maybe you should talk to her." Kyouya nodded.

Haruhi stepped out of the un-used third floor girl's room. Her mouth tasted terrible. Why did pregnancy have to mean vomit? 'I have to start carrying a toothbrush with me,' she thought. No one ever used this bathroom, so she was a bit frightened when there was someone leaned outside the door. Haruhi jumped and gripped her chest. When the dark hair and glint of lenses registered she sighed in relief. Only Kyouya. "Senpai, you scared me." She laughed. He didn't join her. "Haruhi," he started. She looked at his face, totally serious. "Maybe you should see a doctor. You've very sick lately." She blinked. "W-well, my dad's out of town right now and he has all the insurance information. I can't go without all that and…"

"I'll take you." Haruhi deflated as her excuse went down the drain. "B-but, I couldn't possibly pay for…" Kyouya took a step forward. He sounded slightly angry. "I'll pay for it. We can go to one of my family's doctors." Haruhi cringed. "B-but…"

"Good. So I'll make an appointment for Saturday. I'll pick you up at nine AM. Be ready to leave by then." With the plans made, Kyouya turned from her and walked down the hall. Haruhi watched him go helplessly. "…b-but…but…oh no."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Haruhi sat at her dining room table. She tapped her fingers out of nervousness, contemplating escaping this whole thing and if she still had enough time to do that. She sighed, realizing it was impossible. The Oohtori heir would search everywhere with his private police force until she was found. It wasn't like she could leave the country either. No passport. The brunette shook her head, surprised at herself.

'Did I really just contemplate leaving the country? I'm no run away! He has to know sooner or later anyway. And he's not that scary, right?' She continued to think to herself. 'Yeah. He's not scary at all! I could take him easy! I mean, he's just a skinny little four eyes!'

The doorbell rang and a chill ran down Haruhi's spine. 'So much for not being afraid.' With one last calming breath, the mother-to-be grabbed her bag and opened the door to a rather good looking Kyouya. Now, Kyouya always looked good, but nothing ever compared to seeing him street clothes. The tan, multi million pocket vest adorned his torso with a wife beater underneath. Stylish baggy, but not hang half off your butt baggy, black jeans clung to his hips leaving just a glimpse of black hair that dusted his lower abdomen. 'And what a fine specimen of abdomen it is.' Haruhi mentally smacked herself for having such a thought with absolutely zero alcohol in her system. Still. He was a very sexy hunk-o-man. There was no denying it.

Kyouya gestured toward the stairs. "Shall we," he asked, offering her his arm. She was about to accept his courtesy when a wave of nausea hit her, stronger than ever before. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Before Kyouya could even blink she was darting for the bathroom. He followed after her, catching her just as she was bent over the toilet bowl. He rushed to pull her bangs back as a wave of vomit poured from her. They sat like that for almost ten minutes, Haruhi emptying her stomach and Kyouya holding her hair back. Finally, there was nothing left for Haruhi's stomach to send up and she dry heaved for a minute or two before her body relaxed. Kyouya waited a moment to be sure it was over. His eyes were filled with fear as he came to sit behind her on the floor, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Please,"

"…please what?" He spoke again. His voice was soft, timid, as if he didn't want to know the answer to what he was going to ask. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me that you're not. Please." She couldn't speak. Haruhi turned to him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. That was all the answer he needed. Reaching out, he pulled her to his chest, burying his own face in the crook of her shoulder, and they sat together on her bathroom floor, crying.

-LP-

Haruhi couldn't bring herself to look up at the man sitting opposite her in the lavish leather seats. The car moved steadily forward toward the doctor's office. Kyouya had still insisted they go for a check up on how everything was progressing and discuss their options with a professional. Since when did life get so hard? The days when her biggest problem was Tamaki Senpai being too clingy and the twins being rowdy seemed to be a distant memory now. Things would never go back to the way they were. This changed so many things. She wouldn't be able to go on hiding the fact that she was a girl. That meant she could no longer be a member of the Host Club. That thought tugged viciously at her heart. Tamaki may never speak to her again, or the twins. Her scholarship may be revoked which would mean she would have to go back to public school. She couldn't imagine life without the craziness of Ouran Academy in her life anymore. Though, perhaps it would be better to dial down on the crazy in her current situation. Kyouya's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Haruhi, we're here." Looking up for the first time since they entered the vehicle, she was greeted with sad eyes. 'Right,' she thought. 'This'll destroy his chances of being named heir.' She stepped out of the car, nervousness and fear written clearly on her features. He followed soon after, looking anxious and fearful. They entered the building together. When she entered the lobby, Haruhi was in awe. It was beautiful. The floors were all marble, the pillars solid oak. A circular service desk sat at the center of the lobby, underneath the skylight. Fake plants were dotted here and there along with tanks that were filled with all kinds of exotic fish. Kyouya didn't stop to take in the scenery. He proceeded directly to the desk. His mask of control and power had returned as he approached the young nurse to confirm the appointment. They spoke quietly to each other for what seemed like ages to Haruhi though it was only a few seconds. The nurse waved her over and guided the two through a small door that lead to a small waiting room decorated with soothing pastels and children's toys. No one else was here.

"Dr. Yoshima will be right with you. She just has to finish setting up the exam room." The nurse smiled at them and gestured for the pair to sit while they waited. Kyouya refused, sneering at the duck pattern of the pleather cushions. Haruhi eagerly took the offered seat. It was just so awkward to be here. She fidgeted, looking around the room at all the different patterns in the wall paper. It helped keep her mind off of what was coming. Before she knew it, the doctor had come in. Kyouya shook her hand and Haruhi stood.

She was a younger woman, in her late thirties or early forties. Her long black hair fell just past her shoulders and she had a supermodels profile. The woman smiled and introduced herself to both of them. "Hello," she said. "I'm Dr. Sakura Yoshima. I'm assuming you're Ms. Fujioka?" Haruhi nodded. Dr. Yoshima had a very pleasant and comforting voice. It was no wonder she worked with children and expectant mothers. There was just a warm and nurturing vibe that came off her in waves. "If you'll just follow me, we'll head to Ultra sound room one." Dr. Yoshima turned, leading them down a small hallway until they reached the third door on the left. She opened the door and gestured them inside. "You can just have a seat and my nurse will be in shortly to get your information."

Kyouya took the lead, walking into the room, and Haruhi followed. She was extremely nervous, hesitating as she approached the examination table. Kyouya must have mistaken her reluctance as a difficulty and placed his hands on her waist, boosting her up to sit on the crinkling paper, taking a seat of his own in the corner chair. Haruhi looked down ant her hands, wringing them in her lap nervously. What was she supposed to say to him? What is there to say to someone who's future you sent careening off a cliff? Somehow the weather didn't seem to fit. Neither did 'Are you worried,' or,

"I'm sorry." Startled, she looked up. Kyouya's eyes were trained on her. "This is my fault. As an Oohtori, I'm expected to have more self control. My actions were shameful and now I've caused a problem for both of us." Haruhi gaped. Kyouya, the Shadow king, was apologizing? "It's going to change our lives forever. Thing's will never be the same. Eventually everyone else has to find out as well."

"Kyouya," The door opened and a tall man with short brown hair entered, carrying a clip board. He paused and looked between the two of them. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Sitting up straight, Kyouya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Of course not. Please proceed."


End file.
